


Swimming Fool

by drainaxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Life Guard!Junhui, M/M, side seokwoo if you squint, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainaxx/pseuds/drainaxx
Summary: Seokmin dragged Mingyu and Minghao to try out the new waterpark where stuffs went down and led to Mingyu meeting Junhui, a life guard in the waterpark.





	1. I've Fallen Into You

It was the hot summer day that brought Mingyu and his group of friends, Minghao and Seokmin to the biggest waterpark that opened on the edge of their city. It was filled with friends and family wearing swimsuits, bringing their own swimming tubes, all with a smile on their faces despite the sun trying to melt them down.  
  
It wasn't Mingyu's idea to come to the waterpark since Mingyu himself wasn't that fond of overcrowded place. Seokmin practically begged Minghao and Mingyu, even willingly volunteered to bring them lunch for a week. As two broke college kids who eats instant ramen almost daily, Mingyu and Minghao accepted. So that's why they're now standing in a very long line to buy a ticket to the waterpark.  
  
"You could've reserved the tickets online!" Minghao protested at Seokmin, waving his dark sunglasses around.  
  
"I forgot and fell asleep last night......" Seokmin stated weakly, looking really sorry that he got his friends stuck in this situation with him.  
  
"Guys. It wouldn't really help," Mingyu then pointed at the two lines next to them, which says 'Online Ticket Redemption.' "The line for the ticket redemption is also that long, so we'll still be stuck like this. I mean it's summer. Everyone is gonna go here."  
  
Minghao sighed and put his palm on his forehead. "If you weren't my friend, Seokmin, I would get the fuck out of here and go straight home to start that book I just bought."  
  
Seokmin smiled his signature gummy smile at that. "Don't worry. I'm gonna make today the best waterpark experience you'll ever get!"  
  
Mingyu knows that both him and Minghao are weak towards the other guy's smile so he just sighed and patted his friend on his back and moved along with the line.  
  
When they finally arrived at the ticket booth, the lady inside was greeting a guy that went inside the booth. Mingyu only saw him for a bit since he just went inside to pick up what looks like a whistle, but the guy had the most perfect smile and laugh. It's been awhile since Mingyu found someone this attractive after a guy he met at a party while drunk two weeks ago. Said guy brought him water and sobered him up after he puked on the bathroom floor. The guy was attractive, but Mingyu was embarassed as hell, he would rather not see the guy again.  
  
The guy inside the ticket booth adorned a similar smile and sparkle. As if nothing in the world can stop them from being happy. It put a little smile on Mingyu's face as he imagined talking with the guy and going on dates.  
  
"Gyu! Are you even listening to me?" Minghao snapped his fingers in front of his face. Apparently dream guy just made him enter a daze so Mingyu snapped out of it and gave Minghao a wide-eye.  
  
"Yeah? Sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Mingyu asked Minghao. But the other guy just sighed loudly and turned to finalize the tickets.  
  
"He was just asking about the lockers. No big deal," Seokmin shrugged. "I guess you were just distracted by that guy at the booth right?"  
  
"W-what guy? I don't know what you're talking about," Mingyu said. He didn't realize that Seokmin saw that he was staring. Slowly his ears turned red and he look away. Seeing his reddening ears, Seokmin laughed, gaining attention from Minghao who was accepting the tickets they bought.  
  
"We're in a public place. Don't draw attention on us, please," Minghao said while slapping the tickets onto their shoulders.  
  
"Hey I didn't do anything wrong!" Mingyu protested, holding his ears that are turning back to its usual color. He also grabbed one of the tickets on Minghao's hand as the guy handed them their ticket.  
  
"Let's go!!" Seokmin practically screamed, waving his tickets in the air and started skipping to the entrance line.  
  
"I swear to god, he's gonna be the death of me," Minghao put his palm on his forehead again while following Seokmin to the entrance line.  
  
Mingyu slung his arms around his shoulders and shrugged. "Let's just enjoy today. I mean, how bad can a waterpark be?"  
  
****  
  
It was a mess.  
  
After putting down their bags and changing into their swimsuits, Seokmin immediately ran to the most crowded area of the park that day, the wave pool. It was probably one of the nicest place to relax, but it's the opening day so a lot of middle school kids are probably excited to try and ride on the artificial waves. Most failing miserably since there are like ten life guards around and from the moment Mingyu set foot in the area, two of them already saved five kids. The pool looks dangerous but who can stop those kids. They decided it for themselves.  
  
Minghao set down his towel blanket under the only empty umbrella to shade himself from the sun. He already told both Mingyu and Seokmin that he will only ride the slides and the lazy river pool so he would just watch them on the makeshift beach facing the wave pool. This leaves Mingyu with the duty of watching Seokmin and making sure he wouldn't drown while swimming in the pool.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna join?" Mingyu asked to Minghao once the other guy sat down on his towel, sunglasses covering his face from the summer sun.  
  
Minghao shook his head. "Swimming with hundreds of strangers on an artificial wave pool that's gonna throw me off and make me bump to said strangers? No thanks," he said as he lay his head back and probably closed his eyes.  
  
Well, that was Mingyu's cue to leave.  
  
****  
  
Mingyu tried to find Seokmin between the hundreds of heads swimming on the wave pool. The task itself was a challenge since almost everyone is wearing their swimsuits which means no shirts for the male. If only Seokmin still had his hair dyed a dark blue which he dyed to brown like a week ago, it would ease Mingyu's task.  
  
_Ha.... Why am I doing this again,_ Mingyu thought as he let out a big sigh.  
  
Since the pool was humongous, he started by entering it. Maybe Seokmin swam near the place where the artificial waves comes out. He sincerely hoped that Seokmin still has a sense to not worry his friends by not drowning, but Seokmin was always full of surprises.  
  
After two waves, Mingyu felt heavy because of the large amount of water splashing to him. He couldn't understand how Seokmin or even anyone could enjoy it. So he decided to slowly swim back to the shore.  
  
Before he even managed to stand up straight, a whistle was blown as someone screamed from the pool. A big splash followed it and Mingyu instantly whipped his head to see who was screaming. He found himself looking at a tanned hand flapping near the right edge of the pool and noticed the yellow rubber wristband that Seokmin wore this morning. So he immediately ran to that spot.  
  
When he arrived, he was too late. He could see the lifeguard that blew the whistle holding a passed out Seokmin in his arms then laying him down on the makeshift beach. People started to crowd around them but Mingyu pushed through the crowd to get closer to them muttering some excuses as his mind kept running a thousand miles, worrying for his friend.  
  
The sight that beholds him the moment he arrived was Seokmin finally coughing and throwing up some of the water he swallowed. Mingyu ran and hugged him, feeling like a big chunk of rock is being removed from his shoulders.  
  
"Please. Please don't do that again," Mingyu muttered as he ruffled Seokmin's hair. Seokmin just chuckled, seemingly regained a bit of his energy.  
  
Then he heard a cough.  
  
"If you guys are done with the reunion, I need to should take the guy to the infirmary," the lifeguard said. "We need to check if he's okay for the day."  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry," Mingyu apologized as he hoisted Seokmin up to stand.  
  
Mingyu didn't expect the person who talked to him was the guy he saw this morning. Unlike at the ticket booth, he looked more serious with a grim smile, indicatin that he doesn't take his job for granted. The guy's hair was slicked back because of the pool water and said water was dripping down his whole chest.  
  
"Alright. Let's go," the lifeguard said as he put his left arm around Seokmin's waist and lift his arm to sling it on his shoulder. Which necesarily means that he is putting his hand above Mingyu's who also still has his hand around Seokmin's waist.  
  
Mingyu snapped out of it as the lifeguard told the people around the circle to move and started moving with him.   
  
Even though his legs are moving, his mind couldn't stop thinking about the other man.  
  
***  
  
"Do you even count how many idiots drowned themselves on the wave pool today?" The nurse said as he searched for his stethoscope. He found it quickly on the side of his table which was adjacent to the window that are shut with blinds looking out to the wave pool. "Five."  
  
"Well now, six," the lifeguard added as he laid down Seokmin on the bed. The nurse only shook his head at that and started checking his patient.  
  
The nurse's office was quaint and simple like ones at his high school. It has a few cupboards on the sides with files and books, and the equipment cupboard on the other consisting of various simple medical instruments.  
  
The nurse himself looked quite distraught since he said himself that he already treated 'five idiots who tried to drown themselves on the wave pool.' Despite that, he still checked Seokmin accordingly and spoke words of advice such as 'don't try to drown yourself' and 'you need to be more careful.'  
  
"Is he okay now, Wonwoo?" the lifeguard asked the nurse, whose name is apparently Wonwoo.   
  
"He's okay, Junhui. Thanks for the fast response," the nurse nodded and went back to his desk. Probably to write a report about Seokmin's condition.  
  
Mingyu finally found out about the lifeguard's name. Junhui. For some reason he has heard of that name. Maybe a celebrity or an idol he saw on the entertainment section of the news? But Mingyu decided to put it aside after Junhui sat down on the chair beside him, slicking his wet hair back.  
  
"I guess your friend is okay now," Junhui started, leaning back to his seat. "But I suggest not going back to the wave pool today. You wouldn't want this to happen to him again, or even to yourself."

"After what happened to Seokmin? Nah I wouldn't go there," Mingyu said, clasping his hand together as he looked at Seokmin who is talking to the nurse. For some reason, the air feels hot and suffocating for him. "We'll just go and chill on the lazy pool."

"Yeah. You should do that," Junhui muttered. "It's way safer and more relaxing."

"Aren't you tired of saving those people?" Mingyu asked him curiously. It must be tiring to jump and go save the people who miserably drowned at the artificial wave pool.

"Sometimes. But it's my job and I love my job!" Junhui answered while smiling at Mingyu. It was that smile he saw this morning at the ticket booth. The one that made his stomach churn and his ears red.

"Oh.... You're turning red," Junhui pointed out, holding his cheeks gently. "Do you have a fever?"

"A fever?" Wonwoo's ear perked up at that and stopped his conversation with Seokmin. Grabbing his stethoscope, Wonwoo approached their seats and put the stethoscope on top of his left chest which felt cold since he wasn't wearing any top. "Huh. Your heartbeat is going really fast."

Mingyu widened his eyes at that. He didn't mean for his heartbeat to go this fast! "It's just hot in here. Whew," he said, quickly fanning his face with his hand and then accidentally slapping his face with it.

Junhui laughed at that and Mingyu's pretty sure his face now looked like a boiled crab. "You're cute!" Junhui exclaimed while pinching Mingyu's cheeks softly. It didn't really stop his face from getting red, he's already feeling like his whole body could explode.

Wonwoo shook his head at that. "Apparently it's obvious that you're not sick," he said as he walked back to his desk and he immediately went back to his computer where he is most definitely playing a game, not entering files or such. "You can go back now. Just be careful."

"Well I'd better go back. Who knows what kind of 'idiot' would try to fight the wave pool?" Junhui stood up and started walking to the door. The way the life guard emphasized on the 'idiot' made Seokmin chuckled nervously. "Be careful out there."

Before Junhui stepped outside, he stopped at the door and looked back, "Oh and Mingyu, it was nice seeing you again!" He smiled cheekly at Mingyu and closed the door.

Wait what?

 


	2. I'm Struggling Because of You

Walking back to Minghao's spot, Mingyu thought about what happened with Junhui at Wonwoo's office.

Mingyu didn't give out his name to Junhui or even Wonwoo back there. So how did Junhui know his name?

Then, as Mingyu and Seokmin passed by a merchandise booth, Mingyu suddenly let out a gasp. That stopped Seokmin in his track.

"What? What's wrong?" Seokmin looked at Mingyu worriedly. 

 

***

 

His head was pounding loudly and it felt like the world was spinning too fast. Accidentally knocking down an ornament that fell down with a thud, he held onto a table that is placed on the middle of the hall.

Mingyu didn't mean to get this drunk, but ever since Minghao gave him his first drink of the night, he kept accepting drinks left and right. Not even once knowing what is inside.

His breath was ragged, his hands were starting to clam, and his stomach felt like it's going to explode. He would walk to the bathroom, but he was too unfamiliar with the house, to the point that he didn't even remember who threw the damn party.

It was just his luck when somebody suddenly came on to him and helped him back on his feet. Mingyu didn't recognize the guy but he can make up some mutterings such as "Hold on," and "we're almost there."

When they finally made it to the bathroom, which was located inside a bedroom only two doors away from the table, he made a little run to the closet and gurgled his whole stomach out. Or at least that is what he felt like.

He thought the guy that helped him would just stand and wait outside, but he actually gave Mingyu a little massage on his nape and his back. Soothing words also flowed out of his mouth, a stark contrast from the puking noises coming out of Mingyu's.

After his stomach calmed down and his head start spinning slower, he felt exhausted. Holding onto the closet bowl, he reached for the flush and stared at the water as it rids of what looks like the drinks he drank before mixed with some instant ramen he ate in the afternoon.

Before Mingyu could close his eyes out of exhaustion, the other guy tugged his arms and helped him up. He also told Mingyu to wash his face and mouth so he won't sleep feeling dirty and disgusting. After he finished, the guy slinged Mingyu's arm onto his shoulders and started guiding Mingyu into the bedroom. It was a blur walk to the room, his eyes were in a daze and he felt like falling into oblivion.

A few moments later, Mingyu realized that he is already placed on the oversized bed, a stack of soft pillows holding him up and a warm blanket covering his legs up to the middle of his stomach. The other guy was nowhere to be found, but a glass of water and a note (or perhaps a letter) was placed on the bedside table next to his now dead phone.

Still in a daze, albeit his mind and sight are clearer than before, he tried to read the note.

 

_'I tried to call one of your friend using your phone, but it died before I can do it. So I'll just leave you here to go home whenever you want to~ There's a charger on the drawer if you want to charge your phone too ^__^_

_I hope you didn't mind that I helped you >< I also saw your name on your phone! Mingyu~~ OwO _

_Okay now this note is getting too long so it became a letter!! I hope you get well soon~~ I look forward to meeting you again~~_

_Your Precious Savior 0:)'_

 

Mingyu giggled at the use of emoticon despite this letter was handwritten, not a text. A smile of endearment graced his lips as he thought of 'his precious savior' and drank his water. But that thought was broken as he flashback to the events that happened with the guy. It was too embarrasing to do that to a stranger, Mingyu could feel himself heating up. He really should control his drinks.

Deciding that he was too exhausted to walk back home, Mingyu fell asleep to the muffled thump of the music downstairs, mind filled with the thoughts of his precious savior.

 

***

 

Thinking back to that moment, Mingyu felt embarassed and shrinked to a squat, covering his whole head with his arms. 

"Gyu, what are you doing?" said Seokmin in a surprised tone. Following Mingyu, he squatted down and pat his arm. "Come on let's talk it over when we get back to Minghao. People can run over you."

Mingyu removed his arms slowly and saw that a few people are looking at him with curious expression, even though most of them just spared a glance and kept on moving following the park's stone path. Feeling embarassed again, he just kept his head down and shoulders hunched as Seokmin slung his arms around Mingyu's shoulder and guided him back to Minghao's spot.

When they arrived, they were greeted with a soft snore and a sight of Minghao lying down on his beach towel under the umbrella. His sunglasses was covering his eyes and his latest novel that he bought was covering the rest of his face. He looked content and paid no mind to the noise of the people walking all around him.

Seokmin shook his shoulders a bit and he slowly roused from his sleep. 

"Hey," Minghao started, lowering down his sunglasses and staring up at them.

"Wait," he said as he suddenly sat up and removed his sunglasses, setting it down on the ground. "Why are you guys so dry? Didn't you come back from that horrible wave pool?"

"Horrible is one way to put it," Mingyu shrugged and started to sit on the sand, letting out a huge sigh. Seokmin followed suit but his attention went to the big splashes of the waterslides on the far left side of the wave pool. It looks like the slides are the next thing he wants to try, even though he wasn't supposed to do anything extreme after nearly passing out.

"What happened?" Minghao asked.

 

***

 

After finishing his story (leaving out a few details about his recalled memory of a certain guy), Seokmin dragged both Minghao and Mingyu to the big slides. 

It went by like a blur since Seokmin asked them to ride those three big slides two times each even though the line took fifteen minutes for one slide -- and it didn't even count climbing up the slides!

After the slides, they decided to change and go find something to eat outside of the park so they won't need to buy the overly expensive food that they usually sell on parks like these. They packed all their swimsuits in a plastic bag and got dressed with their usual t-shirts, shorts, and sandals like typical boys use during the summer.

On the parking lot, Mingyu suddenly heard someone call him from the direction of the water park. He and his friends turned around to see the lifeguard and the doctor he met before. As both boys drew near, Mingyu can feel heat rising to his cheeks on the memory of the party. He really wasn't expecting to ever see Junhui again especially now that he remembers the night he got trashed.

"Mingyu! Seokmin!" Junhui waved enthusiastically while Wonwoo had his hands tucked in his pocket. "Oh and Minghao too!"

"What." Mingyu's brain practically short circuited after he heard Junhui calling Minghao's name. They knowing each other is something that Mingyu was definitely not expecting.

"Junhui!" Minghao waved back at Junhui, a surprised look on his face. "I didn't know you work here."

"Well I've been here since the park opened," Junhui stated. "Which is basically not that long ago." 

"That's nice. And I guess you met Seokmin here in the park?" Minghao gestured to Seokmin who was already starting to blurt out jokes to Wonwoo, trying to make the other guy laugh.

"Yep. Mingyu too!"

At his name, Mingyu's ear perked up. He's pretty sure his ears are turning red right now. He can't even stare at Junhui in the eyes.

But then he felt his chin being tilted upwards, meeting the gaze of beautiful brown eyes. The eyes of his 'Precious Saviour' who is currently smiling at him playfully. Fully knowing that he affects Mingyu.

"Right Mingyu?" Junhui teased.

"Ah uh yeah I uh met Junhui uhm here yeah," Mingyu stammered out. He was still recovering from looking at Junhui when Minghao started talking again.

"We were just going to eat, do you want to go with us?" Minghao offered.

Mingyu's eyes went wide and he was tempted to shake his head. But Junhui already beat him to it.

"Sorry, I need to go back to campus with Wonwoo here. Loads of stuff to work on," Junhui apologized.

"Oh well it's okay then. We'll hang out next time."

Mingyu breathed a sigh when Junhui said he couldn't come. He can't seem to take seeing Junhui with the effect he's giving him.

"You need my number then! Mingyu, give me your phone," Junhui faced him. Palm open to accept Mingyu's phone.

Dumbfounded, Mingyu just gave Junhui his phone and let him enter his number.

When he finally snapped out of it, moments later, he asked, "Why my phone?"

"Because I know you'll want to see me again," Junhui said as he handed back Mingyu's phone.

Mingyu would say that Junhui was full of himself, but he can't say that he denies it. Whatever Junhui's effect is giving him, makes him wants to know more about this lifeguard.

"It's nice seeing you guys again. So, Mingyu, I hope to hear your call soon." Junhui winked and went to Wonwoo who also parted with Seokmin and waved them goodbye.

 

At that moment, Mingyu felt like he was most definitely and utterly fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who waited for this! I know the ending is quite open but for now, the story is done. I might make another separate part of the story but not in any time soon. Again, thank you for reading this and please love JunGyu more <3
> 
> You can reach me on twitter @like_wonu if you want to talk more about Jungyu ><

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Seventeen fic after 2 years being in the fandom and I kinda fell in love with JunGyu these days so I decided to write them a fic! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it for now~
> 
> If you have any questions you can hmu on my twitter @like_wonu !


End file.
